The Open Space
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: FINALLY OUT OF HIATUS! Haruhi finds out that she's 'God', and turns to Kyon for her only hope, with a little twists inside... Rated T just in case, HaruhixKyon, please review!
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell because I wanted it to. Or at least that's what they thought. You see, the rest of the brigade think I'm some sort of powerful being, which is ridiculous. When told this, I immediately ran out of the classroom where we gathered. Even though it was unbearably cold, I stood there in the hallway, in shock. I don't know how long I stood there, just that I was freezing with each passing second. Suddenly, I heard the click of the door opening, and warm arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled inwardly, but my instincts told me to keep a serious face. I leaned backwards into the broad chest behind me.

"K-Kyon…" I started. "Is it true?"

There was silence. And then, "I'm not sure."

I tilted my head up to look into the warm eyes of my first brigade member. "I… I don't want to be God…"

The arms around me held my body tighter, and I realized that I was no longer cold. "I don't care what you are," Kyon's soothing voice whispered into my ear.

Those words sent shivers up my back. I'm not sure if that was a good or bad thing. I turned around, facing the person that I had longed for all this time, the person who was always there, no matter what I did. I looked into the soft brown eyes with a pleading look, or that's what he said when he later describes the moment to me.

"H-help me, Kyon," I stuttered, hating how I sounded so weak. "I want… no, I _need_ your help."

The arms that were still holding me released me from their warm grasp, and Kyon backed up, looking at me with warm eyes. "Of course I'll help you," he said kindly, leaning forward to kiss me full on the lips.

oOo

My day didn't get that much better afterwards. In fact, it stayed the same, boring classes that seemed to go on forever. I found it hard to stay awake in history, our last class of the day. My eyelids kept drooping, but I was kept awake by the mere thought that Kyon was right in front of me, going through the same torment, although probably absorbing even less of the class then me. Finally, class ended, and I stood up, stretching my hands towards the ceiling and yawning out loud.

Kyon turned to look at me, eyes almost smiling. "Shall we go to the club room?" he asked. I noticed that he had already packed up his notebook, pencil case and textbook. I shook my head. "I don't want to have a meeting today," I said, then shyly added, "Will you go out with me?"

oOo

*Kyon POV*

I certainly had not expected to consist of a date with Haruhi Suzumiya, but that's what it was. It's strange how one's plans can change so suddenly like that. We both walked to the nearby city, ignoring all the people who stared, Taniguchi in particular. I looked pointedly away, as we finally were safe from all the stares of the people in our school, and had arrived at Haruhi's house.

We stopped by for a moment, although she didn't let me in. No surprise there. After five minutes standing outside in complete boredom, Haruhi finally marched out, looking the same as she did five minutes before. I looked over at her, trying to keep my expression warm and kind, but I had a feeling that it kept on slipping towards the 'I'm bored when will this end' face.

The classmate that I had sat in front of for about a year already grasped my wrist tightly with her smaller hand and looked up at me, eyes sparkling with a new kind of light that normally would have turned me on, but I was still kind of bored, and wasn't excited by her looks in the slightest way.

She pulled me over to a small café nearby, almost flinging me into a booth upon our arrival and stealing two menus from a passing by waitress. Sighing, I quickly apologized to her.

"Sorry," I said, putting my hand up.

She smiled, turning around, looking very smart in her black and white uniform. "It's quite alright," she said, her face looking as if it would explode with kindness. This sparked a glare from Haruhi, and the waitress quickly left, peeking over her shoulder as she went to stand at the doorway to greet new customers.

I looked over at Haruhi. _Great,_ I thought. _I can't even tell if she's mad at me or just being her usual stubborn self. Whatever…_ Without asking if I was done or not, Haruhi waved over another worker, this time a waiter, and barked out her orders at him, then dismissing him with a wave of her hand, without asking if I wanted anything or not. I looked over at her. Of course, I knew exactly what would make her her normal self once again.

"So, about this afternoon…" I tried to bring the subject up as subtly as I could.

My words already formed a glare on her face. "Shut up," she said, but I could tell that she wasn't as confident as she sounded, especially since her voice was wavering like hell.

Sighing, I kept on talking. "You…you don't want to be God?"

That made her even angrier. Haruhi slammed her palms down on the table and almost yelled in my face. "Shut. Up. You. Useless. Being!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I haven't written in a long time, I just got the time to write out a chapter Another one will come up soon, I promise. **

**Kyon POV**

"Shut. Up. You. Useless. Being!"

Well. Those words sure pissed the crap out of me. I stood up, not caring about the dozens of eyes that were watching the two of us. I was already too angry to wonder what they were thinking. "Well sorry!" I yelled back at Haruhi, staring straight into her eyes. She glared, and turned around. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I brought you here so that we could have a 'fun' day off, and you have to ruin it like this?"

That took me aback. "Fun?" I snorted. "Yup, this is _realllll _fun, yippee!"

Haruhi stood on her toes so that her face was about one millimeter apart from mine. "Shut up already," she said, this time in a low tone, staring down at my nose.

"…"

"Let's go," she said suddenly, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the place, but not before reaching into my pocket and fishing out my wallet, throwing money onto the table. We were soon out of the café and back onto the busy streets of the city. As Haruhi dragged me along (Man that girl has some brute strength), people stared. Not that she cared. (Well, I did.) "H-Haruhi," I stammered, finally pulling out of her grasp and standing up straight. "I-"

"Forget about it."

What? Were my ears deceiving me? Haruhi Suzumiya was actually forgiving me.

"Well," I started. "What do you want to do know?"

For a moment, I thought that Haruhi would explode again and go off on a long (and loud) rant about how stupid I was, that I was supposed to guide her and etc., but apparently she had changed in the last ten minutes. Her eyes gleamed, and she grabbed my sleeve. "There!" she yelled, pointing at one of those video game arcade things on the corner. New way of transportation: Dragging.

oOo

After an afternoon of taking pictures in photo booths (Haruhi's favorite was the one in which she was on the body of a groom holding the bride. [Me]), playing shooting games (She won every time) and racecar driving (She won at those, too), I was beat. But evidently, Haruhi still had plenty of energy to burn. As she lead me to another game, I put a hand up.

"I can't stand anymore," I said, looking down at her.

She had already sat down and was ready to play. "You don't need to stand to play this game! Sit down already!"

I sighed. Useless. When I sat down, I realized that she already started the game. As I drove a digital motorcycle through virtual obstacles and desperately tried to catch up with the girl sitting next to me, I couldn't help but turn and look at her. Seeing her face like that, bright, shining amber eyes and that silky brown hair, I couldn't help but get turned on a little.

Wait. What am I saying? Anyways. Don't want to admit it, but the afternoon I had with Haruhi was one of the greatest time of my life. By the time Haruhi finally reached her limit and collapsed into my arms (It was midnight, by the way), I was ready to die of exhaustion. But I couldn't. If Haruhi woke up to find me passed out next to her, who knows what she would do. So, I did the most practical thing I could think of. I took her home.

oOo

Luckily, her home wasn't far. But I still got plenty of stares from the pedestrians. Sure, we looked strange. A high school guy carrying a high school girl walking around the streets at midnight? You get the picture. I had a problem when I reached her door, though. Where was the key? I know a lot of people keep keys under their door mats. But I'm pretty sure Haruhi wasn't the type of person to do that. Thinking back to when we had stopped by her house, I realized something. She kept the key tucked away inside her shirt.

Gingerly, I set Haruhi down on the ground, hoping that she was still out cold and had no chance of waking up in the next hour or so. Slowly and carefully, I lifted the front of her shirt up. Another problem: The key was stuck underneath her bra strap. I tried to keep myself from blushing, from getting turned on by the sight of her like that, but I couldn't. I quickly grabbed the key and set her shirt back. Sure, she would beat me to death when she woke up and realized that I took her key out of her shirt, but I guess it was OK for now. Silently, I pried the door open and set the key on the shoe case, walking into the living room. Hm. It looked normal. Two sofas and a table, placed on top of a carpet. Not knowing what to do, I set her on a sofa and sat down on the other one. Probably too late to go back home. But I would suffer worse if I stayed at her house, so I picked up my school back and stood up, rushing for the door.

As I left, I thought I heard the rustling of Haruhi rolling over on the sofa, but I paid no attention, and ran home as fast as I could.

**Well, end of chapter two. A little short, but hey. It's also mostly fluff. Sorry about that as well. What do you think should happen? I'm still not really sure, but I'm definitely sure about the ending. Please favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally brought this out of hiatus ;w; Though I probably won't update often, and this chapter will probably still be ridiculously short. Enjoy~**

**I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi!**

* * *

><p>I dashed home as quickly as I could. I felt like I was running away from a serial killer, the way I ran. The whole time, I thought that if I looked backwards, Haruhi would be dashing after me. Of course, she wasn't.<p>

Reaching my house, I silently unlocked the door and tiptoed inside. My family was (hopefully) sleeping. Not bothering to turn on any lights, I padded upstairs and hurried into my room. Tired and lazy, I fell onto my bed, not bothering to change. I was asleep in nanoseconds.

oOo

In the morning, I slowly trudged to Haruhi's apartment. It was a normal Saturday morning, except for the fact that I had woken up at seven and was on my way to where a girl lived. When I arrived, I reluctantly knocked on the door, hoping that I wouldn't get blown over with harsh words from the SOS Brigade's leader. Or worse, murdered.

The door opened a crack, which surprised me. I had excepted it to be flung open, showing Haruhi's irritated face. Instead, I saw one of her amber eyes peer out at me from behind the door, showing no sign of emotion. Well, she looked bored, if anything.

"Took you long enough," she said, fully opening the door and stepping aside.

Standing in place like a retarded duck, I stared at her, wondering what she had meant, and why she looked like she was actually willing to let me into her accommodation. When I didn't enter, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me inside. Throwing me on a couch, she marched into her bathroom. I soon heard the sound of running water, and covered my ears when I heard a song being sung. I'm not one for sounds, no matter how mellifluous they are. It seemed like forever, but she finally came out fully dressed, wiping her hair dry with a light brown towel. I kept my gaze away and looked out the window. The couch sagged down on the other side, which meant that Haruhi had sat down.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around.

I avoided her intent stare. "…I had no reason to stay…"

"Idiot!" she screamed, punching my face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. "I woke up and you were gone! I thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

"Kidnapped? Well, I had to leave some time, right? It's not like I live here!" I replied, backing away from Haruhi.

Haruhi glared at me and punched me again. "What the hell are you talking about?" she almost shrieked. "We're freaking **married**! How can we _not_ live together?"

My mind went blank and my mouth became dry. WHAT did Haruhi just say?

I was punched another time. "So tell me! Why did you go back home?"

By now, I had gotten used to the world suddenly changing because of Haruhi's selfish wishes. But this was taking it too far. _Married? _I'd never even dreamed of walking down the aisle with her. But apparently she had. I decided to go along with it, at least until I could find Nagato and beg her to fix everything, like she always does. "Sorry…" I said, trying to think of an excuse. "My family members were all away and I had to feed Shamisen."

She was still angry. "You could have told me yesterday! I spent all this morning being sick alone, do you know how alone I felt? I–"

I started to zone out. Sick? Haruhi was sick? It was then that my gaze traveled to her left arm, which was wrapped protectively around her abdomen.

"…" Okay, I had pieced it all together. Haruhi had fallen in love with me. She wanted a perfect life. She'd made us get married with her God-like powers and now she's bearing our child.

….shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was really short. My apologies. I totally changed up the plot I had in mind, in the hopes of getting more readers :D<strong>

**See you next time! [Whenever that may be…]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting deadlines for myself now –w– I think it's better, since I'm trying to juggle three fics at the same time P: Not a good thing to do for someone like me.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu! I only own this plot and Haruhi and Kyon's future child~**

* * *

><p>I had two choices to choose from: Act like I had known what was going on the whole time I had conversed with this future Haruhi, or race out the door and risk her creating another one of those closed space things. Though it was against my will, I decided against the latter, and stepped forward to take the girl in front of me in a small embrace.<br>"Sorry about that," I muttered into her hair, smelling the fragrant lavender shampoo she must have used.

Haruhi seemed to relax, and hugged me back, then backing away. "Enough of this lovey-dovey stuff," she said in that voice that I had become accustomed to. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

oOo

After finishing up breakfast (Haruhi wasn't a bad cook), I realized that I had no idea what day of the week it was, nor did I know what I did for a living. I looked around the kitchen as Haruhi got up to do the dishes, hoping that there was some kind of clue as to what kind of place I worked in. Well, there wasn't. There _was_ a calendar hung on the refrigerator, showing that today was Sunday, so I didn't have to worry about any kind of job. Yet.

"So, did you find a job yet?" Haruhi asked from the sink.

Oh. So I'm jobless. "...no..."

"Hurry up already!" Haruhi looked like she was going to break the dish in her grasp. "We can't rely on your family all the time, can we?"

"I know, I know," I muttered, sighing. This wasn't what I wanted. Being thrown into an alternate universe and having to bear the weight of a family all of a sudden? No thank you. But the thing was, I wasn't entirely hating it. Could it be that...I liked being with Haruhi like this, in this situation?

oOo

In the end, Haruhi kicked me out of the apartment, yelling something about going to find a job. I almost laughed. That was so _Haruhi_. Walking along the streets of the town, I saw that almost nothing had changed, which was a good thing. What would Haruhi think if I got lost? She'd definitely call me an idiot.

But how was I supposed to find a job? I wasn't even graduated from high school yet! (Well, at least not in this world.) Not sure of what to do, I decided to stop by a couple stores I was familiar with, to see if they were hiring. If none of them were...I wasn't sure.

First up was the convenience store. I heard that it was pretty easy to get jobs there, and it probably was. There was a sheet of paper stuck onto the glass window, asking for people who were willing to work the late shifts from 9 PM to 3 AM, a total of six hours. I kept the offer in mind and decided to converse about the choices with Haruhi later on. Other than the convenience store, there was also the stationary store, needing someone to work all day shifts, the flower shop, wanting someone to grow high quality cross bred flowers, and the extra class center, requesting for a nighttime English teacher. I ruled out the class center's offer. I could only speak a few words of English. Keeping a mental track of the jobs, I decided to head back to the apartment. It was already noon.

oOo

I was greeted by a book in the face. Peeling it off me, I stared down at its contents, then closed it to see the title. _1001 Names for the Expecting Parents_, it read. Oh. "Help me decide! We only have five months left" Haruhi exclaimed, taking the book back and striding into the apartment, headed for the kitchen. We both sat down at the table, which was already set and laid with food.

"But before we do that, did you find a job?" Haruhi asked, picking up her chopsticks and whispering a quiet 'Idadakimasu', ready to eat. I did the same, eating a small mouthful of rice.

"There are three job offers," I told her. "I could work a night shift at the convenience store from 9 to 3, work a day shift at the stationary store, or breed perfect crossbreed flowers for the flower shop."

Haruhi stared at me. "And?"

"...I was going to ask you which job you think I should take. You know, with the times and all."

She snorted. "You should make your own decisions. But since you asked, take the convenience store offer. WIth your salary plus mine, we should be okay with not relying on your parents to help us."

Job? Haruhi had a job? Her working in this condition wasn't the best thing to do. "Don't work for too long," I advised. "Your body–"

She snorted again. "I can't collapse or go into premature labor from typing on the computer."

Oh. So it was a home job. I decided not to ask her what exactly it was.

"Now," Haruhi said, looking into my eyes once again. "A name!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another short chapter… T_T I'm so sorry. But I thought it would be good to end there.<strong>

**My question for you? What should their kid's name be? You can suggest boy or girl names, since I haven't decided yet. And keep them Japanese P:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to end this fanfiction soon, probably in the next one or two chapters. I'm really sorry for this, but I have two other fics that I want to focus on more. –w– I'm really nervous about this chapter~**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu!**

* * *

><p>I ended up spending two whole hours looking over the name book with Haruhi. The whole time the both of us sat on the couch, Haruhi kept on snuggling close to me. I tried to act as if her actions were perfectly normal, but it was hard to pretend you love someone you hardly know. Maybe I <em>did<em> have a certain liking for Haruhi, but it wasn't **this** deep.

…or was it?

In the end, Haruhi had decided that she would pick a name on her own and name the child when it was born. Of course, I had no say in it. Figures. As I spent the next few months working at the convenience store long into the night and staying at home for almost the rest of the day, I began to grow more attached to Haruhi. It's not like I exactly hated her before, I'd bluntly tell myself. Days melted into weeks, which morphed into months; eight and a half months to be exact. And then, the big day came.

oOo

Let me say this first: I have never in my life seen Suzumiya Haruhi naked. And I never intended to. Nevertheless, I still rushed to her aid when she called for me during her shower, her voice laced with pain and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Only later would I find out that it had been fear.

"K-Kyon! Get in here, now."

"Hang on a sec." I switched off the TV and plodded over to the bathroom door, swinging it open after a few moments of hesitation.

She was sexy. I had to admit it then and there. For a while I stood there, gazing over her lovely curves and creamy white skin, when she called out again. "Get over here, you idiot!" Haruhi's teeth were clenched tightly together.

I rushed to her side, and crouched next to the bathtub she was lying in. "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

"C-call a d-doctor or something," she hissed, her eyes shutting in apparent pain.

"…what's wrong?" I didn't want to call a doctor just because Haruhi had a headache or something.

"Just go! I…I think I'm in labor."

_Shit_. I raced out of the door and dialed the number on the notepad next to the phone.

"This is Dr. Yamamoto's Clinic for Pregnant Women, how may I help you?"

"I need a doctor over here, quick!" I almost yelled into the phone. "My wife–" Haruhi _was_ my wife, right? "–has gone into labor."

"I'll call Dr. Yamamoto immediately. Get her onto a bed and make her comfortable; she'll be there in a few minutes."

After quickly giving her our address, I thanked her and hung up, rushing back to the bathroom. Haruhi was still lying in the bathtub.

"Haruhi, I called the clinic, Dr. Yamamoto will be here in a few minutes. The secretary told me to get you onto the bed."

Her eyes were still closed, and almost thought that she had fainted. Luckily, she hadn't, and nodded, concentrating on breathing through the pain. She didn't protest as I quickly dried her body dry with a towel, careful around her, um, more _sensitive_ regions. I slipped the loose white dress that had been on the counter next to the sink over her head, and lifted her out of the bathtub without too much trouble, walking over to the room where we slept and placing her on the bed.

"Kyon…" her eyelids lifted slightly. "Kyon, I'm…scared… What if something goes wrong?"

I shushed her by gently stroking her hair. "Nothing will go wrong," I assured her. "Dr. Yamamoto will get here, and we'll be able to name our child before the end of the day, okay?" Just to make her feel better, I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. I had gotten better at kissing over these few months.

My words had seemed to convince her and she shut her eyes again, clenching my hand as another contraction coursed throughout her body. The doorbell rang, and I pried her hand off mine, dashing towards the door and flinging it open.

Dr. Yamamoto stood there, a nurse at her side. The doctor wasted no time, and walked into the apartment with confident strides. "Where is she?"

I led the way to the bedroom, assuming my place at Haruhi's side once more. Dr. Yamamoto took out some equipment from her black bag and began to check Haruhi's pulse, the nurse recording down the measurements on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.

"Nngh…" Haruhi grasped my hand so hard that I thought it would break. I looked up at the doctor. "How much longer will this last?"

Dr. Yamamoto was lifting the skirt of Haruhi's dress, checking, er, the space between her legs. "It will end soon, and then she'll be able to push," the doctor said, putting the skirt back down. "I'd say that the baby will be out in no longer than an hour."

I spent the next few minutes stroking Haruhi's hair and watching Dr. Yamamoto make sure that Haruhi was okay. Then, finally–

"Okay, Suzumiya-san, you're ready to push. Please lie flat on your back and spread your legs apart."

Haruhi followed the orders, and I noted that she moved with less pain, though her stomach made it hard to turn on the bed. Once she was ready, Dr. Yamamoto readied herself at the end of the bed, hands cupped in front of her. Haruhi gripped my hand once more, draping her other arm over her round abdomen, breathing hard.

"This will be over soon, Suzumiya-san, I promise. Relax your muscles, and then push while I count to ten. Ready?"

Haruhi nodded, and shut her eyes tight as the doctor began to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8..9...and 10..." Haruhi's hand loosened as she relaxed once more.

After about five more minutes of pushing, Dr. Yamamoto announced that both the head and shoulders were out, and the rest of the baby came out relatively easily. Once it had slipped out and taken its first breath, it was placed on top of Haruhi's chest. The nurse pushed a sleeve of the white dress to the side so that it could feed. I watched in wonder, realizing that I now had a son. My wife turned to me, eyes glazed over with tiredness. Her chest was heaving with excursion. "Now, pick him a name."

_Eh!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, what name will Kyon choose~? .3. I'm sorry once more, but I'm going to end this fic in the next chapter with a nice lemon~ Not sure if you guys will like it, though o<strong>

**Thanks for reading~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I'm killing you guys with my slow writing. ;-; Sorry in advance~ At least this is the last chapter of this story; any more of my delayed updates for this story is going to kill me. This fic will now be rated M, though, because this chapter mentions some lemony stuff. This chapter is going to be very, very short.**

**I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu!**

* * *

><p>"Name…" I muttered, staring at the baby on Haruhi's chest. What could be considered as hair appeared in a dark fuzz on top of his head. An idea popped into my head. "Haruhi, do you mind if we give him a Western name?"<p>

"Depends…what do you have in mind?" she whispered back, still panting.

"…John," I replied.

A smile slowly spread across her face. "That's perfect."

Soon after naming John and making sure he was healthy, Dr. Yamamoto and his assistant left. Haruhi kicked me out of the house, saying that I'd fuss over her to no end and that she wanted some proper rest. I sighed as I left the apartment, closing the door behind me. Where to go… As I thought of someone to visit, my mind quickly produced one name: Nagato.

oOo

"…" She greeted me with her usual silence.

"Hey, Nagato. Can I come in?"

The alien nodded, and opened to the door to let me inside.

"Nagato, something weird happened again," I said as I walked into her apartment to sit at the low table. "Do you know anything about it?"  
>Another nod.<p>

"Is there a way to back to what life was like before?"

She nodded again.

"Can you–"

Nagato looked at me with those piercing eyes, still looking as stoic as ever. "Is that what you truly wish for?"

"Huh?"

"Suzumiya Haruhi is content in this world. She will no longer wish for things that she longed for before because she has you. Rather than erupting a closed space this time, she has turned this world into an _open space_, and her wants will never affect it again."

"…" I didn't follow too well, as usual.

"So basically if I stay in this 'world', there won't be any more weird issues or anything?"

She nodded again.

"What happens if I go back?"

"…you will live life as you always had. Suzumiya will still have her wants, and you will continue to stop her from ruining your life."

"…and if I stay?"

"If you stay, you will live life as a spouse and a father. The choice is yours to make."  
>"And Haruhi will never know about my decision?"<p>

"Suzumiya Haruhi will never know."

I leaned backwards, thinking. I wasn't sure if I was up to putting up with Haruhi's antics anymore, but I wasn't that ready to be a father yet.

"…do I have to decide now?" I didn't know if I could actually make a choice just yet.

"Yes."

_Dammit._

"It's now or never."

"Nagato, I–" I suddenly knew what I wanted, even though I wasn't quite sure how I had suddenly made up my mind.

"–I want to back to the other world."

Nagato nodded as if she had known my choice all along (she probably had). In an instant there was a flash of light, and I was back to where I had been almost nine months ago, standing in front of Haruhi's apartment. I knocked on the door. _I'd better do this right _this_ time…_

The door opened. "You're late."

I smiled inwardly. "Can I come in?"

Haruhi never answered, but she opened the door wider and walked back into her apartment. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, taking off my shoes and lining them up next to the door.

Once I neared Haruhi's living room, she tackled me onto the couch and started complaining.

"I woke up and you were gone! I thought you were going to spend the night with me! Why'd you have to go home? I–"

"Haruhi." I stated her name in a nonchalant voice.

"W-what?" She seemed taken back by my calm complexion.

"I'm sorry for leaving," I said, lifting my head up to place a kiss on her perfect lips.

She seemed surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes and snaked her tongue into my mouth. "Mmmm…" she moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

I broke the kiss abruptly. "Haruhi, do you…?"

She turned her gaze away for a moment. "I-I love you," she stuttered. I was slightly taken aback, even though her statement shouldn't have been too surprising. "Let's…" Haruhi lowered her head, a blush spreading across her face. "Let's have sex," she said, attacking my lips once more.

oOo

Needless to say, sex with Haruhi was breathtakingly full of pleasure. Once we'd both reached our limit (by that time it was already noon), we lay on the sofa in a sort of tired bliss, Haruhi sleeping in my arms. I stroked her hair and gently kissed her cheek. I was glad to have come back to this world. Even though I'll still have to put up with Haruhi's antics until we graduate, I'm still grateful for one experience that I would not have gone through in the other world:

I'll get to marry Suzumiya Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. ;u; I'm sorry if it was really abrupt, and the fact that it took eons for me to finally finish this fanfic. I'll also apologize for the short chapter.<strong>

**~Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement!**


End file.
